Seraphina
Seraphina is a student of Wellston High, one of the most powerful students in the school and John's good friend. Appearance Seraphina has magenta and yellow colored hair with extensions, blue eyes and fair skin. When using her ability, her eyes glow with a sky blue light. She normally wears two large earrings with crosses and a Wellston school uniform with with her jacket hanging off of one shoulder, her collar unbuttoned, and her tie loose along with a black miniskirt and black leggings. Without her extensions, Seraphina's hair is noticeably short. Before John's arrival, Seraphina did not have yellow in her hair and wore it in a ponytail, wore her jacket properly, tied her tie properly, and had her shirt buttoned all the way sans the top button. Her uniform also had no wrinkles in the past. Her thought bubbles are the same magenta colour as her hair. Gallery Personality Seraphina has a rather lax personality and doesn't really care for much. She is often bored due to how good she is at practically everything. She can get very assertive with people who get into her business going as far as freezing time around them. Around John however, Sera tends to be playfully sarcastic. She's also unfazed by horror movies. In the past, Sera always strove to be perfect and did not tolerate anybody getting in her way, but she did harbor doubts on the purpose of being perfect. History Seraphina was always viewed as the ideal student by everybody. She was not only the most powerful student in Wellston, but was also the valedictorian of the school. Sera was in John's class during his first day of school, but didn't really notice him until his fight with Crail and Lin. Despite John's please for help, Sera merely sat back and observed. After John overpowered the bullies, John ran by and "thanked" Sera for doing nothing. This thought haunted her until her next class and snapped out of her trance once her test was given back to her. In the cafeteria that day, Sera saw John with a Triple Chocolate Cake and demanded him to hand the slice to her. John refused and forced her to use her ability on him. Due to John's trembling however, he dropped the cake. Many students started to comment and judge Sera on how she was outsmarted by a mere Cripple, and in the process, ticked Sera off to the point when she started beating John up. While beating John up however, she started to harbor doubts on what the purpose of being the best was and broke down emotionally. Later in class, she was thinking about why John made her emotionally unstable at that moment while the teacher was assigning projects. Unfortunately for her and John, the duo were assigned to do a presentation on the literary classic, Speareshake's Hamlot. Seraphina choose to do the entire project by herself and told John just to read off of note cards. When she did hand the note cards to John, he simply tore them and said that he will do his own part of the presentation. Sera did give John a chance, but soon regretted it when John started to make stuff up. Seraphina's final grade was a B- and along with that grade, came the downfall of her reputation. Sera went to the library to do some research for future tests until she was approached by John. Sera once again pinned John against a wall and layed down a barragae of threats. To her surprise, John was not intimidated and was stunned with his determination to not care about what others thought about him. Plot Powers & Abilities Sera time freeze.jpeg|Seraphina freezing time Sera freezing time.jpeg|Seraphina moving around in a time-frozen environment Sera barrier break.jpeg|Seraphina breaking Arlo's barrier Sera rewind.jpeg|Seraphina repairing her arm by manipulating time Sera Prank.jpeg|Sera usng her ability to take a picutre of a scared John Seraphina, as the Ace of Wellston, has the strongest ability in the entire school, which seems to involve the manipulation of time. She has shown the ability to stop timeChapter 10 and seemingly rewind the time of her arm to heal the injury dealt to it.Chapter 17 Sera also appears to be physically strong as she is capable of sending Gavin flying back in his powered-up form, and breaking Arlo's barrier, although this might be augmented by her ability as she moves faster relative to anyone else when in a time-frozen environment, which greatly increases her momentum. She can also use this ability for pranksBonus.She is also skilled at games which may have something to do with her ability. Sera is also extremely intelligent, scoring no less than 100% on her tests. Relationships * John Doe: John is Seraphina's closest friend at Wellston. Like any good friend, Seraphina often times "competes" with John on various mobile games to see who can get the better score. Naturally Seraphina always wins against John thanks to her ability. Around John, she is sarcastic and frequently makes jokes. She is also very protective of him and is more willing to accept his viewpoints of the world than any other student at Wellston, even going as far as borrowing the banned book, Unordinary. In the past however, she saw John like any other student of Wellston: a weakling. * Elaine: Elaine is Seraphina's roommate at the Wellston Dormitories. While Elaine does legitimately care for Seraphina, the real reason she is her roommate is to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. Elaine is also extremely intolerant of Seraphina having any associations with John and their newly-developed closeness has put a strain on Seraphina's relationship with her. * Remi: Seraphina is grateful for Remi taking over her spot as Queen of Wellston. The two appear to be close friends and show concern for each other. * Arlo: It is implied that Arlo and Seraphina have been rivals for quite some time, but have put up cordial fronts when dealing with one another. Chapter 23 Lately however, Arlo's more merciless methods (especially strangling Rein during the Turf Wars) clashed with Seraphina's own methods and put an even bigger strain between them. * Seraphina's Mother: At one point, Seraphina was the pride and joy of her mother, but that changed after she befriended John. Seraphina's mother tends to want her daughter to be the best and does not tolerate her current behavior, comparing her to her "failure" of a sister, Leilah. Quotes Notes & Trivia * Sera is shown to be jealous of Rein's bust size. * She tends to like games with pigs being the main theme such as Slappy Pig and Angry Pigs. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Turf War participant Category:High-tier Category:Protagonists